<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Green Paladin: Pidge|Katie Holt x Reader One-Shots by inkcode007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657279">The Green Paladin: Pidge|Katie Holt x Reader One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007'>inkcode007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nerdiness, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tis exactly what it sounds like: Katie(Pidge)\Reader snuggles, cuddles, and fluff extravaganza. Don't know how or if this will be updated (sometimes I can't keep up with all my fictional crushes). Gender neutral reader, written in first person for inclusivity's sake, Y/N format, I don't own Voltron - y'all get it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You’ve Got It All Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi that first summary was a mess, sorry. Alright some notes for y'all.<br/>- Reader and Pidge will always be 18 years or older unless specified otherwise.<br/>- Reader is gender neutral.<br/>- Some of these will be in Voltron's Universe (universes?) but some will be AU (I shall let you know).<br/>- She/her/hers pronouns for Pidgey.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader is an Altean Knight in this (it's a things now). Reader has been avoiding Pidge all week because they have a slightly sort of entirely massive crush on the Green Paladin and they don't know how to deal with it. Cue teary lil smol bean, confessions, and snuggles.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every time I read about a teary lil smol bean my heart shatters. </p><p>Love, <br/>Caspian ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hi! Hello! Super nice to meet you. Uh, yeah so I’m well and royally </span>
  <em>
    <span>screwed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why, you may ask? Because I’m a walking trope - I fell for my best friend. I don’t know when it happened. One day I fell out of a pod, was told I’d been asleep for thousands of years and the universe was on fire, met some people who flew magical lions, and then fell for the cute smol one who called herself Pidge. Sometimes Katie. Kidge? Patie? The Green Paladin. Anyways, we’d started off as friends. She wanted to know more about Altean tech, so I helped her how I could. I wanted to know more about Earth, so she would tell me stories of her home planet as she tinkered with the Green Lion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere along the line though, I’d find myself occasionally tuning out and getting lost in her honey brown eyes. Then she’d start talking about a particularly fond memory, her voice becoming more confident and excited, and I’d be pulled back in, entranced with how beautiful she sounded. Crazy right? Well, it was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The past week I hadn’t necessarily been </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoiding </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pidge, it’s just that being around her was getting more and more difficult. I’d blush if our eyes locked for a moment too long, my heart would do all sorts of crazy flips when she was close by, my brain would break in half when she hugged me. Ok, so maybe I was avoiding her a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were all hanging out in the lounge watching a movie. Something called “Frozen” where a human has ice powers and sings a lot. After it ended, everyone started filtering out one by one, and when I saw it was just Pidge and I left in the room, I waved awkwardly and bolted out of there. Before I could make it to my room however, I heard quiet footsteps catching up to me. Someone tugged on my sleeve, and I turned around to see Pidge looking up at me with teary eyes, her lips quivering, and her arms wrapped around herself as she shook. I felt sick to my stomach, the image of the smallest Paladin hurting sending knives through my chest. Had I caused that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into you Y/N?! You’re always avoiding me now! Did - did I do something wrong?” she asked in a despondent tiny voice. I was pretty sure I heard my heart snap in half. I clamped my jaw shut and averted my gaze, unable to see the hurt swimming in Pidge’s lovely eyes. My feet stumbled back a little, afraid I’d hurt her even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-nothing, you didn’t do anything wrong P-Pidge,” I mumbled, balling my hands into fists. She stepped closer to me, her own hands white-knuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you run away from me? You won’t even look at me!” my eyes flicked up to her shaking figure once again, before I had to drop it to my feet. She looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but if I told her that would surely just make things worse… I winced when I heard her sniffle. “I see. You don’t like me anymore, I understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The melancholy in her voice snapped something in me. I sighed, picking her up easily and jogging to my room. She yelped, wrapping her arms around my neck as I held her knees and shoulders in my own arms. “Don’t say that - you don’t understand,” I growled, feeling angry at myself for hurting Pidge, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>person I would do anything for. I shut my door and gently laid her down on the bed before sitting down next to her. Lance was probably lurking somewhere and this wasn’t the kind of thing I wanted the others to know… not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge looked at me, a flash of anger passing through her eyes. “Then explain it to me!” she all but hissed, and I flinched. Her gaze softened at my expression. I had to tell her. She might hate me and never want to see me again, but at least she’d know the truth. At least she’d know what she really meant to me. My hands started to sweat and shake. I looked down at Pidge’s watery eyes, my heart clenching painfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. I don’t like you anymore,” Pidge jumped, her face paling. I smiled sadly and grabbed her small hand, holding it between both of mine. Hopefully she didn’t mind how cold they were. “No, you’ve got it all wrong. I don’t like you anymore because… I - I love you Katie. I have for a while, but I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant to hurt you I promise I-” I was cut off from my panicked rambling by a soft pressure against my lips. Pidge was… kissing me? Pidge </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissing me! I shyly moved my lips against hers, my head feeling fuzzy and the tips of my ears burning. Two small hands gently held my face as she pulled away and pecked my lips a couple times, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. She smiled at me, her eyes a little unfocused but filled with warmth and maybe… love? My last two functioning brain cells fritzed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, idiot,” she whispered into the sliver of space between us. I blushed, leaning into the palm of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You - you do?” Pidge rolled her eyes playfully, her hands sliding into my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s… why it hurt so much that you didn’t want to be with me anymore,” she said, her eyes searching my own, maybe for any indication that this wasn’t what I wanted, that I didn’t want to be with her. I smiled. She’d only ever find love in my eyes when I looked at her. I pulled her to me, laying back on the bed with Pidge laughing on top of me. I just wrapped her up in my arms, turning on my side and cuddling her against my chest. Pidge giggled as I peppered her soft hair with kisses, then leaned her head up and did the same to her face. She was blushing fiercely now, the red tint making her eyes sparkle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do want to be with you. Always,” I whispered into her hair, the scent of lavender and the forest tickling my nose. Pidge sighed and wrapped herself around me, my arms around her waist and hers tangled in my hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now you owe me snuggles for ignoring me all week,” she mumbled into my shoulder and I laughed quietly, rubbing her back. Pidge sighed happily and nuzzled my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair… and I’m sorry. You know I never meant to hurt you, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away to look up at me, her hands resting on my neck. “I know. Thank you for telling me, though,” her knuckles grazed across my cheek and I felt my heart flutter, “I missed you,” she whispered. I grinned, turning my head to kiss her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Katie,” she snickered and buried herself into my neck again, hot puffs of air falling against my skin. We fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other’s embrace, feeling at home again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wallpaper Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader breaks their space phone and needs Pidge to fix it! They forget that a very cute picture of said Green Paladin is their wallpaper... 👀</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do my best to proof read these, but late at night well - things get blurry... </p>
<p>Love, <br/>Caspian ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I miserably poked at the little black screen again. Nothing. It was, sadly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too far gone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I stared down at the dead phone. It was a special space device thingy Pidge had made each of us, so that we could talk with our families back home. How she managed to do that, I have no idea, but I was really glad space roaming wasn’t a thing. I got off my bed and started walking down the hallway fidgeting with the silver gadget. It made a weird buzzing noise, so I yanked my hand away and stared at it suspiciously. Probably should leave this to the nerdy lil genius. I’d arrived at Pidge’s room and rapped my knuckles against the door. It was the middle of the night, but I knew the Green Paladin hardly slept anyways. Plus, I could hear her typing and muttering at her computer inside. It was concerning, frustratingly adorable, but mostly concerning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Pidge? I think I broke my phone…” I said, and the door opened. Pidge pushed away from her computer and looked up at me. Her glasses were askew and her short chestnut hair stuck up every which way, like she’d been stressfully running her hands through it. Her green hoodie was a rumpled mess and about two sizes too big. She looked far too cute for someone running on less than four hours of sleep and more than five cups of coffee. Alas, that was the Green Paladin for you: hacking things, stealing hearts, tasing aliens. It was impossible not to fall for those big, brilliant, honey gold eyes.  I smiled nervously and fought down the blush threatening to form on my cheeks. Pidge looked down at my phone and smirked. Not helping the blush situation… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you a whole three weeks to break this one,” she said, motioning me to hand over the device. I did, and pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>break </span>
  </em>
  <span>the last one, Lance sat on it. That’s hardly my fault,” I muttered, plopping down on the messy bed as my friend started tinkering away. She hummed in response, hunching over the phone and pulling her desk lamp closer to it. Pidge sat sideways on her gamer chair, which meant I could see the look of amusement and concentration on her face. The sweetest Paladin (sorry Hunk, you too!) had the habit of poking her tongue out of the corner of her lips when she was thinking, her brows furrowed and making a little crinkle on her forehead. Sometimes she’d mumble to herself, thinking things through out loud, because she was our resident space tech mad genius. A genius that I maybe, perhaps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>… had a tiny crush on. We were good friends though, so I kept it to myself, always averting my gaze when our eyes locked. Some days it was easy to ignore it, too many things to do for me to really think about it. Some days I felt like I was choking on swallowed confessions and silenced secrets. Today was like that. As I looked at Pidge tinkering with the phone, my heart ached painfully, the pressure of so much left unsaid tearing it apart at the seams. To be less angsty and melodramatic, well - </span>
  <em>
    <span>it sucked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I dropped my eyes to my lap and fidgeted with my hands, silently waiting for Pidge to fix my phone. She hummed in triumph and I heard the phone’s little start-up tune ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it up and running again I - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, her cheeks flushing and her eyes wide. Oh no. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>noooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My lock screen! Crap crap crap - how did I forget! I looked at Pidge, my heart racing. She looked at me, her gaze indecipherable. We both looked down at the image on the phone: Pidge asleep on the couch, a computer hugged to her chest, and a few heart drawings around her head. So, cool cool, now would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to be ejected into space. I shot up from the bed, swiped my phone from her hands, and bolted out of her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK THANKS PIDGE BYE!” I shouted over my shoulder as I sprinted to my own room. My whole face was burning and I slid down the closed metal door, groaning in embarrassment. Great. Well, now Pidge knew and she probably hated me and would never want to talk to me again and I’d most certainly just screwed up our friend - my phone dinged. It was Pidge. I opened her message and grinned. It was an image of Lance and I laughing on the couch; we’d challenged each other to a bad pun competition. He was blurred a little though, the image focused on me. There was a little green heart on the bottom of the picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pidge: Image - … I like you too ❤️</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Betrayal... but Not Really</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pidge refuses to sleep again. Reader must take matters into their own hands. Pidge is a tired, dramatic, and adorable nerd.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could have sworn I posted this long ago... 👀 anyways, I couldn't find Katie's middle name, so I went with Elizabeth. </p><p>Love, <br/>Caspian ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three days. It has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> days since Pidge actually got a full night of sleep. Usually, I respected and even admired her tenacity and determination when working on a project. That was my lil space cinnamon roll: brilliant, passionate, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stubborn *sigh*. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ahem. Anyways. As I was saying, it’s been three days and she was exceeding her own ridiculous limit for sleep deprivation. She started getting cranky, even with gentle Hunk. I had to take drastic measures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked towards Green’s hangar, my steps echoing in the hallway. Everyone else was asleep. Because it was two in the freaking morning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As I got closer I could hear the clanking of metal, someone typing on a computer, and frustrated groans mixed with a loud - er, colorful use of language. Pidge was sprawled on the floor, hunched over her computer. Her hair stuck out messily like she’d been pulling it in frustration. She kinda looked like a tiny, adorable, mad scientist. Which… I guess sometimes she sort of was. The Green Lion seemed to be asleep, her usually glowing yellow eyes now dimmed. Even magical space robot lions needed rest! I quietly sat down behind Pidge, wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. Some of the stiffness in her muscles instantly relaxed, but she still kept typing furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’time for bed, Love,” I whispered against her skin, placing a gentle kiss behind her ear. Pidge blushed and cracked a smile, but still wouldn’t take her eyes off the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm can’t, Babe. I gotta finish this software so that I can upgrade Green’s defenses. She took quite the beating last week, I just want to make sure we’re prepared,” she grumbled. I pulled her closer and trailed a few feather light kisses from her ear to her shoulder. She was slowly but surely losing focus, her typing slowing down and her body getting heavier, leaning against my chest. I grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww that’s cute,” I said, standing and picking her up with me in one swift movement, “you thought that was a question,” Pidge yelped as I scooped her up bridal style, her face red and glasses askew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but, I have to - Green…” she stuttered. I raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her before addressing the lion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green, would you mind terribly if this upgrade continued tomorrow?” the Green Lion’s eyes started glowing and she purred. “There you have it. She agrees - you’re going to sleep,” I said, turning around and walking out of the hangar. Pidge shimmied around in my grip and reached over my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOOOO! My computer! I need it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need your computer to sleep,” Pidge huffed and slouched in my arms, glaring at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is betrayal! Mutiny! Treason of the highest order! I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she shouted and I shushed her quietly, a smirk playing on my lips. Sleep deprived Pidge could also be a little dramatic. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, but she turned her face away from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, I’m doing this </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you. You need to rest,” I said, walking towards my room. Hers was probably a mess with gadgets all over the bed and I was too tired to help her clean it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweetie’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, you smooth talker. I’m not even tired!” she practically growled. Sometimes I wondered how she didn’t end up with the Red Lion. They had a similar temper. I stifled a laugh and looked down at her. She was scowling fiercely, her light brown eyebrows furrowed, making a crinkle on her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see: you snapped at Hunk, told Coran he wasn’t that pretty, which - you should apologize for, he cried for an hour straight. You almost ejected Lance into space for calling you short, and you challenged Shiro to a duel to the death because he ate the last slice of cake. I think you’re tired,” I finished, opening the door to my room and then kicking it shut again. I’d left a note on it saying that Pidge was on bed rest until the afternoon. I set her down gently on the bed and removed her glasses. Her big, annoyed, honey colored eyes squinted at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies! I did no such thing,” she huffed and pouted. As miffed as I was that she wasn’t taking care of herself, it was difficult not to melt at how adorable she looked. A little unstable maybe, but entirely too precious. I shook my head and went to take off my hoodie. In the brief moment I was pulling it over my head, Pidge lunged for the door. She was smarter, but I was quicker. I grabbed her by the waist and tugged her back, gently tossing her on the bed and laying on top of her, effectively pinning her down. She still tried to squirm away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katie Elizabeth Holt, you are going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep </span>
  </em>
  <span>or so help me, I will put your computer somewhere you can’t reach for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I said, she gasped in horror and looked down at me with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t…” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is little I wouldn’t do to protect you, even from yourself,” she blushed at this and averted her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… really sweet… but my work is important!” she whined, trying to shimmy out from underneath me. “Ugh, why are you so strong and heavy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snickered, lifting my torso up so that I could look down at her. “I don’t doubt that it is,” I kissed her forehead, “but your health,” I kissed her cheeks, “is most important,” I kissed her nose. Pidge was a blushing, shy, delirious mess in my arms, her face adorned with a goofy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I - was gonna say something, but I forgot,” she mumbled. I smiled, snuggling into her neck and breathing deeply. She always smelled like the forest and cinnamon and it made me sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Cuz we’re sleeping,” I wrapped my right arm around her waist and tangled my left hand in her rowdy soft hair. She yawned and sighed in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine… can I at least have proper snuggles? I can’t breathe like this,” she said, and I laughed quietly, readjusting the two of us so we were under the blankets. I plopped down next to Pidge and she turned around, scooting back into my arms. With a contented sigh I cuddled her closer, nuzzling her neck and placing a kiss there. I felt her giggle and intertwined our fingers together. They always seemed to fit like a puzzle piece - perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night Pidge,” I whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Babe,” she replied and we both drifted off, the warmth between us and comfort of each other’s presence lulling us to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>